legojurassicworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue
'Blue '''is a dinosaur appearing in Jurassic World. She is a Velociraptor and a protagonist. She has a strong bond with Owen. Description In the late Cretaceous Period, the Velociraptor excelled at hunting with its keen senses, large brain and the retractable sickle claw on each foot, and Blue, the leader and oldest member of the raptor pack demonstrates this brilliantly, even better than the other raptors. The beta, she insists on eating first…which is why Owen feeds her last so she remembers he’s in charge. DNA from a Black-Throated African monitor provides her distinctive pattern of scales, which reflect an iridescent blue colour. Training with Owen She is seen at the start, lining up with Delta, Echo and Charlie to train with Owen. A new worker falls into the paddock with a pig, and Blue, Delta and Charlie corner the worker and pig, but Owen thwarts them in time to save the worker's life. When they are fed, Delta gives her meal to Blue, who is quite surprised. Attack on the humans When Hoskins assumes command and uses the raptors to hunt the Indominus Rex, it turns them on the humans, and after Delta is killed by an InGen trooper, causing Blue, Charlie and Echo to attack the humans even more fiercely. After Charlie mauls Hoskins, Blue and Echo help her corner Owen, Claire, Gray and Zach. However, Owen regards Blue as his pack member, causing her and the other raptors to side with him and his group. Blue attacks the Indominus when it comes, but it slams her into a restaurant wall, knocking her out. Echo and Charlie attack the Indominus, but Charlie is thrown into a steakhouse burner and killed while Echo is thrown off-screen, presumed dead. Fighting the Indominus Blue regains consciousness just after the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Rexy, joins the fight and is pushed to the ground. Blue jumps onto the Indominus' back before it can kill Rexy and, working together, Rexy and Blue push the Indominus to the edge of the lagoon where it is killed by the Mosasaurus. Blue then looks at Owen before running off into the bushes. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Blue returns in the new sequel, and is the reason Owen and Claire return to the erupting island. She is tracked by Owen and Ken Wheatley to be tamed, sedated and rescued off the island, due to the volcano being about to erupt. Wheatley fires a shot before Owen has fully calmed Blue, causing her to attack and kill an InGen soldier. However, she is shot in the leg in the process. On the boat, she is treated by paleovetenarian Zia Rodriguez. Later, at Lockwood Estate, she helps fight the Indoraptor. When it escapes at the auction by Gunnar Eversol, Blue escapes and arrives at Maisie Lockwood's bedroom and has a long battle with it. She is wounded but pushes it off the balcony, killing it. Afterwards, she runs off, free. Trivia *Blue is one of the raptors in the "Raptor Squad". *She is the strongest one. *Her packmate is Delta. *She cares for Charlie even more than the others, as she is the leader and her job is to look after the youngest. Gallery ''Main article: Blue/Gallery See also *Delta *Charlie *Echo Category:Raptor Squad Category:Characters Category:Creatures